


Traps

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [304]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Accidental Slap, All-Human, Alternate Universe - Actors, F/M, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Historical or present human au of Klaroline and Caroline slaps Klaus when they meet for the first time bc Klaus did something stupid and Klaus decides that he’s gonna marry her
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [304]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Traps

_Smack!_

Her hand froze in mid-air, just past his now-burning face. In slow motion, or so it seemed, she brought both hands to her mouth. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry!”

Rubbing his sore cheek, Klaus worked his jaw. “It was my mistake, I forgot we changed the blocking a step to the left,” he assured her. The director had already called cut, and the set was bustling with activity. He could see the makeup team rushing toward them, but he felt bad for ruining the take. 

When he’d learned some up-and-coming starlet was cast against him, he wanted to argue against her; amid his divorce from Aurora, he hardly needed the media speculating about another co-star romance with a cute, young thing. Hollywood was rife with pressure to trap him into any relationship that sold the movie, and he refused to give in.

Though he would be the first to admit that Caroline Forbes was stunning - and not just because she’d really cleaned his clock. “It was a nice hit,” he teased, accepting the icepack one of the assistants brought him. “Got an ex I should be thanking?”

“A sheriff for a mother,” she laughed, still sounding horrified at herself. “She’s also a huge fan of yours and will probably ground me for almost ruining that pretty face.”

Smirking, Klaus couldn’t help showing off his dimples. “This old thing? I hope it would take more than one to slap the pretty off me.”

Caroline rolled her eyes, letting the wardrobe technician fiddle with her costume. “And there’s the famous Mikaelson ego I was warned about. Don’t worry, you’ll still turn heads. Maybe stick to your mark this time,” she said with a pointed arch of her brow. “Wouldn’t want to see what two hits does to you.”

The set was called to order as final powder puffs darted across their faces. Klaus couldn’t look away from her, even as he moved with an exaggerated slide to the spot he should have been all along. She only shrugged, apparently determined not to give him the satisfaction of a smile.

Lord help him, she was fun. Perhaps it wouldn’t be the worst thing to enjoy whatever rumors inevitably link them together in the tabloids; with luck, Caroline might want to enjoy them as well.

That was the thing about traps; some were too irresistible not to fall into.


End file.
